This invention generally relates to a self-closing valve for a water dispensing assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a water dispenser assembly having a self-closing cartridge valve.
Water dispenser assemblies traditionally include a handle that actuates a valve cartridge that proportionally controls the flow of water. A water dispenser is different than a common faucet assembly because hot water is immediately available upon actuation of the hot water handle. Actuation of a hot water handle communicates cold water through an outlet to a hot water source. Heated water from the hot water source is then communicated through a return conduit to the water dispenser. In a typical faucet, the water provided upon actuation of the hot water handle is not at a maximum temperature due to cooling within the hot water line connecting the faucet with the hot water source. However, a water dispenser provides water at the maximum desired temperature substantially immediately.
Immediate hot water can present a safety concern related to the immediate availability of hot water. In a typical faucet or water dispenser, a handle is moved to a position by an operator and remains in that position until closed or adjusted to a further open position. However, where safety concerns are present it may be desirable to provide for the automatic closing of the water dispenser to prevent continuously running hot water. An automatically closing faucet or water dispenser typically includes complex valveing that is hydraulically or electronically operated to automatically shut off water flow after a desired time. Further, some self-closing valveing require extensive modification to the housing to accommodate the desired self-closing features.
Typically, a water dispenser assembly includes a housing into which a valve cartridge is installed. The valve cartridge is typically a single compact unit assembled within the housing that is actuated by a handle. The cartridge is typically a standard part that is common to many different water-dispensing assemblies. Disadvantageously, any deviation from the operation or mounting of the cartridge valve is typically difficult to accommodate in a water dispenser assemblies. Therefore, for special applications, such as a self-closing faucet, modifications are required to provide the desired function at an additional cost and also with the requirement of modifying existing water dispenser assemblies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a device that provides a self-closing function compatible with existing water dispenser assemblies and valve cartridges.